Loneliness X Alcohol
by imurhostdj
Summary: Can loneliness and alcohol make a group of friends something more than just friends of course it can
1. Back in Japan

I don't own anything

This is my first story and I guess it's exciting for me so I hope you enjoy

A dark Friday night, back in Japan, the band was celebrating for the completion of the tour in America. Koyuki and Taira were talking in the bar, Koyuki was kind of pissed off for the because Maho left with Ryuusuke early that day and he hadn't seen her all day and this led him to his first drink. Which he held down better than anyone thought he would. He was drunk completely off his ass which had him Taira smirking and Chiba chuckling hysterically. Chiba was so drunk he could barely see but it didn't stop him from getting two girls to come back to his apartment with him. So that left Koyuki and Taira alone talking in the bar. "Man this sucks I haven't seen Maho all day and I'm hella horny" the younger guitarist said.

Tiara let out a light chuckle as he whispered "I got something that we could do"

"What you say Taira"? Koyuki questioned as he turned slowly trying not to throw up

"Uh I said do you think you're going to make it home by yourself" he made up quickly even though he was hoping he'd say no.

"Well actually I was hoping that you would give me a place to crash for the night" Koyuki said in a light voice to persuade him.

Little did he know that was exactly what Taira wanted but he wasn't going to make it visible "sure when ever you're ready to go"

"Thanks but if you don't mind can we leave before I get sick" Koyuki said with smiling

"Yeah that works for me".

On the walk to Taira's house Koyuki was drunk and could barely walk but he was kind of scared of going there because he never really saw Taira with a girl before or with anyone else so it was hard to tell what he was in to. He was wondering what Taira meant when he said that works for me did he mean that he might try something or was I that he didn't want Koyuki throwing up all over him, until they got to Taira's house he wouldn't know.

After the walk they finally made it to the house Koyuki went in and fell on the couch and from the looks of it he instantly passed out. Tiara smiled he thought he looked cute completely passed out from being wasted. So he got ready for bed, he was getting undressed for he slept in the nude and got under his blanket pissed off a little for the fact that he wasn't getting any tonight either but that's when koyuki walked in.

"Taira I can't sleep horny and I wanted to ask you a couple of questions"?

"What do you want to ask"?

"One, do you like dudes and two, are you naked under that blanket"?

He didn't say anything he simply got up and grabbed koyuki close and enough for their faces to touch to say "can you feel it touching you"?

They hopped in the bed which gave Taira a surprise he never thought that he would get Koyuki in to his bed it was more of a forbidden fantasy.

Koyuki started rubbing his hands on him starting from the neck down to his chest then even lower.

Taira let out a soft moan, Taira started pulling off Koyuki's pants and slipping off the boxers to show what he was packing which made Taira even happier.

"Your hard aren't you Taira"

"You're about to find out" he managed to say in spite of his surprise from Koyuki.

Sorry to cut it off at the best part but I don't want to overdo it for my first chapter and suspense makes you want to read more XD

Please review even if it's bad but don't be a dick about it! XC


	2. The next morning

Sorry I took me so long to write this there is a lot of crap going on at my school and it takes forever to get any time to write these days. I'm trying to work a plot in but I don't have one yet I might have one sooner or later

Disclaimer: If I owned beck there would be more episodes but sadly I don't XC *sniffle sniffle*

It was the next morning and Koyuki rolled over and realized that there was a body under him thinking it was Maho he pressed his lips on the body's chest realizing that there were no breast against his head sent him in to a panic he didn't make a sound but he was starting to sweat and even shake a little. He flipped back the cover to see Taira smiling in his sleep; Koyuki looked down as he felt something poking at his bare ass. It was Taira's cock looking just as happy as the sleeping man.

Koyuki's jaw dropped as he was thinking _did I really have sex with Taira last night_!

The sleeping man started to stir as he started to wake up. The younger boy's face turning bright red as the older male stared at him. "Is there a certain reason you are straddling me"? Taira said with a smirk. Koyuki jumped off and blushed even harder realizing that he was very aroused. Taira looked down at the lump in the covers where Koyuki's boner was starting to show.

"I see that even though the alcohol is no longer clouding your mind that you still like me".

"I do like you Taira". The words that left the young guitarist mouth made Taira blush. He was thinking that he was gonna leave freaked out and this would be one of those stories you just never talked about.

"But I love Maho so what does that make me Gay? Straight? Bi? And technically I cheated on her and she still is my girl friend I'm sorry but I have to go".

"Wait don't go" Taira said. Koyuki stopped and turned, "you might want to put on your clothes and sit in the living room until the guys get here." "Why"? The younger one asked

"The guys will be here any second and if they see us both naked they will start talking and Ryuusuke might kick your ass for cheating on his sister" Taira said with a frown with the thought of Koyuki leaving him.

"Thanks" Koyuki said putting back on his clothes.

When he finished putting the clothes on taira had already had his clothes on as well. Taira came up behind Koyuki and grabbed his ass. Koyuki quickly turned and slapped his hand. A blush came over his face as he stared at the older guitarist.

"I couldn't help it. I've been looking at that ass all night" Taira smiled

Koyuki grinned "I hope so because it's gonna be a while until you see it again" he began to laugh, and Taira frowned. He then gave Taira a hug, he hugged back.

"If we were under different circumstances I would be with you but sadly right now isn't the right time" koyuki said just to make him feel better he didn't know that Taira was taking him seriously. He wasn't exactly sure if he was interested in guys but his guess was that he wasn't gay but he did have feelings for Taira but could he really be in a relationship with him?

His thoughts were cut off by his band mates knocking at the front door. They looked at each other and hurried to the living room he sat on the couch and starting to rub his eyes so it would look like he was just waking up, when he opened the door Chiba and Ryuusuke was standing there.

"Good morning" Ryuusuke said as him and Chiba made his way inside to see koyuki on the couch.

"When you get here"? Chiba blurted out quite loudly pointing at Koyuki.

"I stayed here because I got drunk yesterday and couldn't make it back to my house. So I came here and had passed out on this couch. And now I have a head ache so if you don't mind could you not talk so loud" the youngest male said rubbing his head putting on the act.

Yesterday was his first drink so he didn't know how to handle himself he didn't get drunk enough for a hangover but he would make it look that way.

"So you had your first drink yesterday and got a hangover right"? Chiba said in a whisper

"Yeah"

"WELL I'LL TRY NOT TO BE TO LOUD" Chiba said in an extra loud shriek and was laughing hysterically which made all the other band mates wince and cover their ears. Just then Ryuusuke came up behind him and punched him in the head.

"Chiba shut the hell up"

"You didn't have to hit me jackass" Chiba yelled again rubbing the back of his head.

Ryuusuke hit him again in the same spot but harder.

"OWWWW, DAMN IT RYUUSUKE. GET OVER HERE YOU BASTARD" Chiba screamed at the top of his lungs chasing Ryuusuke all around the house

"Maybe next time you'll learn to listen to your master" Ryuusuke chuckled.

WHAT!!!!! RYUUSUKE!!

"I'll see you guys at practice later" Ryuusuke said while Chiba chased him down the street away from Taira's place. They two guitarist watched the other band mates run extremely fast and watched them disappear in seconds. They looked at each other and started to laugh. Koyuki walked to the door and turned to see Taira right behind him, smiling.

"Where you going Yukio" taira said with a smile.

Koyuki was a little stunned when he called him this cause only his teachers and his mom called him that but he still answered.

"I'm going to my house to wash up and I have to meet up with Saku today" he said with a slight stunned look still on his face which made taira smile even more.

"Can I go with you to your house"? Taira asked still smiling

"I don't see why not" he smiled nervously knowing that Taira was planning on doing something, but he still didn't want to leave Taira alone so he just thought what could possibly happen as long as his mom was there?

"Cool let's go" taira said going in to his room getting his guitar and another bag that looked like it was filled with clothes. What was he planning on doing at koyuki's house? He didn't think about it that much because he knew his mom was going to be there so he wouldn't be able to do anything sneaky.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxxxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

I like line breaks any way hope you like the chapter and once again sorry it took so damn long there is a whole bunch of shit going on but I'll probably have chapter three up really soon. XD XP

Peace imurhostdj


	3. Koyuki's House

Finally chapter three is here its been a little while since I updated and I got some good reviews finally so I decided to update today. ENJOY OR ELSE T.T LOL LMAO ROFLMAO

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx(don't you love line breaks)

Koyuki and Taira had a slow an awkward walk to Koyuki's house. Taira kept trying to grab Koyuki's ass and had Koyuki running about 20 yards ahead making the older guitarist do a slight chuckle every time.

When they finally made it to the house the younger male had came to a complete halt and his body felt paralyzed at the sight of his moms car not there. He looked over at Taira and saw his smile, he knew that Taira had already started planning something. But for the fact that he had to shower he went inside anyway. Koyuki started looking around for his mom anyway just in case she actually used the garage but she really wasn't there. Koyuki realized that Taira wasn't anywhere in sight he thought he must have went to the bathroom so he got ready for the shower. He got his clothes and hopped right in to the bathroom so he didn't run into the older male. He took off his clothes quickly and got in the shower and turned the water on. He shivered as the water adjusted. He let the warm water run through his hair and down his slender body. He was enjoying his shower so much that he didn't realize that someone just opened the door and came in. Koyuki was trying to get into the shower so quick that he forgot to lock the door. Taira got naked as well and decided that he wanted to take a shower with the young male, so he hopped in tub as well.

He got in and covered the younger males eyes. The younger man grins thinking that it could only be his girlfriend (damn he was wrong). Taira was kissing his neck all the way down to Koyuki's mid section and started sucking the head of his member. The younger boy still didn't open his eyes he was enjoying the fact that he was being pleased by his girlfriend or in reality his band mate. The older guitarist was now pumping his member and licking the head of it as well. The sensation was building as the precum was was starting to spill over. Then the older guitarist shoved the member down his throat while the younger male came in his mouth he drank happily loving the taste.

Koyuki, breathing heavily finally opened his eyes and saw the other male on his knees in the shower. He stared at the other man in shock so much so that he couldn't even react. He obviously didn't even think that Taira the guy he hadn't seen since he got in the house was the guy that was giving him a blow job in the shower. Taira stood and starting to grab the soap and was washing like he was taking a regular shower. Koyuki freaked out he ran grabbed his clothes and locked himself in his room. Naked he sits thinking about his sexual orientation, his band mate still in his shower, and Maho.

He thought 'Am I gay I mean it's not like I never thought about being with a guy but its just too weird but Taira is really cute and he loves taking his shirt off when he plays his guitar and wait why am I talking about Taira what about Maho?

He realized that he did like guys but he couldn't act on his feelings for Taira with Maho still being his girlfriend. But he felt like Taira has been doing a lot to feed his hormones more than him and Maho had ever done together, and it's only been like 12 hours since Koyuki got drunk off his ass and got nailed by his band mate. He blushed at the thought of Taira over him again.

But he thought I thought that was Maho so I can't completely be in the wrong for cheating but then he got reminded of the night before with a knock at the door.

"**AAAAAAHHHHHHH"** Koyuki screamed as he was startled by the knock.

"Open the door Koyuki" Taira said in his usual low tone.

"No go away"

"I'm sorry I didn't want to make you cheat on your girlfriend but we were drunk and obviously horny so-"

"**Shut up just Shut up I don't want to hear it"!!! **Koyuki said trying to hold back the tears not wanting to scream at someone he really liked but he couldn't just leave Maho.

"Just leave please, I'll talk to you later just leave, I want to be alone" Taira could hear the emotion and didn't want to cause the younger boy any pain (emotionally)

"Sorry Koyuki" Taira said in a low voice trying to not let the young guitarist hear the pain in his voice as he left.

Koyuki took a deep breath and crawled over to the phone and dialed Saku's cell number.

"Hey Koyuki....Koyuki whats wrong I'm coming over now" Saku hung up and was on his way over.

Ten minutes later Saku is at his bedroom door and knocking Koyuki gets up to get open it and runs in to Saku's arms and squeezing him tight.

"It was an accident I swear it was I didn't mean to, and now I don't know what to do"?Koyuki was crying into the drummer's chest.

"What are you talking about"?

" I cheated on Maho"

"What with who how what happened"

After Koyuki took a couple deep breaths and finally calmed down and told the story that played in his head so many times in the past 12 hours.

" Remember when me and the guys went to the bar yesterday night"?

"Yeah"

"I had my first drink and then-"

"Without me I thought we were gonna do that at the same time" Saku made a disappointed look and sighed

Koyuki looked at him, sighed and continued " The guys Started leaving and I was drunk off my ass and went home with Taira and …....uh......."

"Uh what......" Saku said confused

"I went into his room and we …......" Koyuki grew silent and his face turned bright red

"You fucked Taira!!!!!!!" Saku exclaimed

Koyuki covered his mouth

"Thats not what happened he …..fucked me" he whispered

"And he also gave me a blow job in my shower" he whispered again.

Saku had a strange look on his face it wasn't shock it was more like a combination of envy and anger.

"I think I like guys and girls Saku and I don't know what to do" Koyuki said about to cry

Saku tilted his head upward and wiped the tears from his face.

"Don't work your self up it's gonna be alright" Saku smiled.

"Thanks Saku" Koyuki said smiling in his friends face.

Koyuki leaned into Saku and hugged him, Saku tilted his head up again and then kissed him softly on the lips but Koyuki didn't run this time feeling safe with his friend he kissed back but felt bad because he was thinking of how he screamed on Taira. He called Saku to get help but all he did was make him even more confused.

Koyuki backed up "I'm sorry but we can't do this"

"I know it's OK I'll wait" he smiled and looked down looking at his friends cock his face turned completely red and then Koyuki realized that he was still naked and had not put on any clothes since he got out the shower. Koyuki turned around, face still red as he looked for his boxers. Saku squeezed his ass and Koyuki jumped and mad an angry face

"Turn Around"Koyuki screamed.

"I've seen your ass before you know we did have the same gym class" Saku said with a chuckle as he turned around

Koyuki blushed and hurried to put on some clothes

"Come on we got to go to practice for the gig tonight"

"Alright let me just get my Guitar and we can go" Koyuki said with the blush still pasted on his face.

"OK lets go"

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

POOR TAIRA XC

I didn't think that I was gonna put Saku in the situation of wanting Koyuki but why not right?

Oh yeah I'm not sure how I want the next chapter to go so review this chapter and tell me what you want to see and tell me how you like the story SO FAR

OK Thanx

don't for get REVIEW

-DJ


	4. The Gig, The Argument, The Breakdown

Sorry once again for taking so long once again but school just ended for me so I needed to get all my work in I know y'all understand so let's just start where we left off on the way to practice I believe it was.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Koyuki and Saku were walking to their usual spot to go to practice they see Chiba standing there with a pissed look on his face

"WILL Y'ALL HURRY THE HELL UP YOU'RE THIRTY MINUTES LATE"!!

The younger band members run and go inside past the still furious Chiba and into a room with an even more furious Ryuusuke.

"WHERE THE HELL WERE Y'ALL AT"!? Ryuusuke said without even turning to look at them. Koyuki froze for a second when he saw Taira with his shirt off and was staring at him with unsatisfied lust in his eye.

"WELL"?

"Umm we were…"

"We were having lunch and the service was slow and when we recognized the time…"

"Save it long as you're here now, let's practice". Ryuusuke said cutting them off and starting their song Face.

The played and played and played and played and played without brake until they had to get ready to go to the gig. Koyuki was nervous since practice because he finally realized how much Taira and Saku watched him sing. They got their things into the van and began to drive to the gig. Koyuki's mouth dropped when they pulled up to the building. He stood there in so much shock that he even began to tremble no one realized this except for Taira and Saku. Who both looked at him leaned over and said "What's wrong"? Simultaneously in a creepy kind of way and they both looked at each other Saku frowned Taira gave him a puzzled look wondering '_why is he looking at me like that'_? Saku was wondering '_why doesn't he just let me have him, I'll probably have to kick his ass before this night is over. I can feel it'! _Then they both turned to see what he was looking at and there was Maho standing in front of the building waving at the van pulling up. The two band mates looked back at the trembling guitarist who looked down at the floor in the van. They both said "its Maho right" Simultaneously once again. The young guitarist nodded.

Koyuki looked at them both and said "You both know I go out with her… so it would be best if you guys just hold off on your feelings for a while".

Saku understood he nodded and got out the van and went to go talk to Maho since he hadn't seen her in a while. Koyuki was about to get out and join them when he was stopped by Taira's hand.

"What exactly did you mean both of us"?

"What"? Koyuki asked puzzled

"When you were talking about Maho you told both of us to hold off on our feelings, and Saku looked like he was gonna be sick for a second what's up with that"?

Koyuki gasped, forgetting that he yelled at Taira and told him to leave him alone after the whole shower thing.

"Did something happen after I left…"?

"I'll tell you the truth because I owe you at least that…" Koyuki said taking a deep breath.

"After I told you to leave… I was so broken up about how I treated you, one of my best friends and I was scared and confused so I called Saku. Then he came over and calmed me down and told me that he would wait for my relationship to be over with Maho and then he kissed me and grabbed my ass and then we left. To go to practice because we had no time to go eat like we were going to do".

"Did you kiss him back"?

"What"? Koyuki said knowing that he heard him and turned away.

"When he kissed you did you kiss him back" he said feeling annoyed, Koyuki turned back and saw Taira staring at him.

"Yes but I cut it short thinking about you".

'_Wait shouldn't I have been thinking about Maho not Taira'._

"I'm glad that you think about me, you clearly like me more than Saku" he said with a smile as he turned to the door.

"Why would you say that"? Koyuki said stopping him from leaving the van.

"Well he got to squeeze your ass and kiss you for a minute but you cut it off thinking about me and you already know what we've been through" he said making Koyuki blush furiously and look away.

"I want you to know Koyuki that I will fight for you and I plan on it" Taira said and jumped out the back of the van. Koyuki made it look like his guitar was stuck so he could take time for his blush to disappear when he looked up he realized that there was someone sitting in the van the whole time the love triangle between the band mates. Ryuusuke looked at the younger guitarist and instead of giving him a shocked look he just said

"Come on we got a show to do and by the way I know how this is gonna end let her down easy" Ryuusuke then opened the van door and joined the rest of his band mates for set up.

Koyuki was still in awe of what he just said. There were so many thoughts going through his head '_I cannot believe that he was listening the whole time!_ _Even worse I cannot believe that he even said that I should let his sister down easy is he saying I'm gonna to leave her for one of them that's crazy I love Maho. And how does he know how this is gonna end? I think I need to talk to Ryuusuke.'_

Taira was glaring at Saku who was staring at Koyuki who was staring at Maho in the crowd while he was singing Face. Chiba looked at Taira confused wondering why is he glaring at Saku. And Ryuusuke had his eyes closed enjoying the music and not worrying about what was going on with his band mates. Maho was staring at Koyuki and was loving his voice. But then while the song was coming to an end she realized the expressions on the rest of the bands faces and was even more confused than Chiba was.

The song finally ended and the crowd was going crazy the band made its way off the stage Koyuki went to talk to Maho, Taira and Saku went outside, and Chiba and Ryuusuke were talking to groupies. (At this part of the chapter there will be a lot going on and a lot of jumping between the conversations so I will try to make this as clear as possible)

"Hey Saku I want to talk to you" Taira tapped him on the shoulder.

"Go Ahead" he turned and looked at the guitarist.

"I heard about what happened after I left Koyuki's house and I want you to stay away from Koyuki he's mine" Taira said in a loud annoyed tone

"Last time I checked I wasn't the one who got told to leave his house, I was the one who was called up to console him while he cried in my arms worrying about his girlfriend since you basically molested him" Saku screamed

While Maho and Koyuki were talking they heard Taira talking to Saku, and they heard Saku scream something that made Koyuki start sweating and trembling immediately. He turned away from Maho

"What the hell are they talking about" Maho screamed, amazingly it was so loud from the next band who started to perform that no one but Koyuki and the other two band mates who were outside who made them turn at the window.

"……" Koyuki said nothing just grabbed her hand and made her way to the door. His band mates were standing there by the entrance near the van. Maho snatched her hand away from Koyuki and walked over to Taira and Saku.

"What the hell are you two talking about"?

"What are you talking about Maho"? Saku try to day with a nervous smile.

"Don't play dumb with me I heard you say that Taira basically molested Koyuki, **WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT SUPPOSE TO MEAN"?**

The Band mates all remained quiet and looked away. Maho looked at Koyuki who wasn't trying to look her in her eyes.

"Please tell me this is some cruel sick joke Yukio" Maho said starting to tear up.

"As much I wish it was Maho –"

"**No, No this can't be happening. I leave you alone for a week to go visit my mom and then I get cheated on with two guys WHAT THE FUCK"!!! **Maho yelled at the top of her lungs. Ryuusuke soon heard and was outside and saw the group and the look on their faces and already knew what was going on.

"Maho listen –"

Koyuki tried to explain but Maho was not listening and cut him off.

"No you listen to me Yukio Tanaka its over so just fuck off lets go Ray I want to go home" she stormed off and waited in the van.

"I'll come back to give you a ride with your stuff Saku after I drop her off" Saku nodded and Maho and Ryuusuke were gone. Koyuki looked lost; he didn't know what to do. His brown eyes went dull, his legs went weak and he fell to his knees. Saku and Taira rushed to his side and helped him up the young guitarist just stared at the floor.

"Are you O.K. Koyuki"? Saku said trying to see Koyuki's face.

"**No I'm not O fucking K Saku, because of you and Taira's stupid ass argument Maho fucking left me, there is nothing about me that fucking describes OK. You guys ruined my life, I fucking hate both of you, and if you really want to do something for me DROP FUCKING DEAD" Koyuki screamed with tears streaming down his face. The other band mates were with shocked at his words. Saku was so in awe at what he said his eyes started to tear up and ran back inside the club and slammed the door.**

"**Hey Tanaka, I know we got you dumped but that doesn't give you the right to be an asshole to the people that love you" **Taira said grabbing Koyuki's shoulder and spinning him around.

"**Listen Taira I don't want to hear it" He tried to say and walk away but Taira grabbed him and held him by his arms up against the wall.**

"**Well your gonna listen, you know damn well that me and Saku both love you and just because we couldn't deny it for your girlfriend doesn't mean you can just say any old thing and treat us like dirt. Look, you don't ever have to talk to me again but I will still love you. And I know that me Saku don't exactly see eye to eye right now but he is still a person and you don't have to apologize to me but you do to him, because he has done nothing but been your friend and love you so you can storm out if you want but you will apologize and I'll make sure of it" **

**Taira let him go and Koyuki started to walk away.**

"**Koyuki, don't forget we love you"**

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXXxXxXxxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx (LOVE THOSE LINE BREAKS)**

Wow now that was some drama hope you liked it

Review and then I'll put up the next chapter and it won't take as long next time I promise

Thanx for reading XD ROFLMAO DJ


End file.
